


Secret Drag Queen

by JuniperLemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Drag Queen, Establishing Relationship, Hunter Dean, M/M, New Relationship, Not brothers, Supportive Dean, Wincest - Freeform, drag queen sam, unrelated wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperLemon/pseuds/JuniperLemon
Summary: Sam and Dean have only just started dating but Sam is hiding something from his boyfriend: he's a Drag Queen. Needless to say, Dean's surprised when he finds out.





	

"Hey there, Sammy." Dean grinned as he pulled up outside the bar and rolled down the window to call out to his not-yet-official boyfriend, "Need a ride?" 

Panic rushed over the tall man's face and he started stuttering, "I can- I know that- Dean, I please." 

The hunter rolled his eyes, "Do you want a lift home or not? I can leave." He kept grinning at Sam, mischief in his eyes. 

Sam had only just finished his 6 hour shift at the bar behind them and Dean had been waiting down the street for a little while ready to give the man a lift back to either his apartment or, if he were lucky, to Dean's motel room. The hunter had not yet entered his unofficial boyfriend's home and he didn't seem eager to allow it. Sam seemed to hesitate before sighing and stepping down the curb to climb into the sleek Impala. Already Dean could sense something wasn't right with him. First off, he was usually so warm and happy to see Dean. Secondly, there was some kind of glitter on his face. 

It was an awkward silence as Dean pulled away and headed out of the main town strip. He glanced at Sam gazing out of the window in a daze. 

"Are you okay?" Concerned, he asked. 

Sam nodded, "I was just surprised that's all." 

Dean watched him carefully. Sam always seemed pretty guarded about his job in the bar and in the whole few months they'd known each other Sam had never allowed the Hunter to visit him at work or even go to the bar when Sam wasn't around. It hadn't bothered him at first but it was something he was beginning to notice more and more as they relationship began to progress. 

\---  
3 months later,  
It was the last night Dean would be in town for a few weeks as he and Bobby had to travel out to deal with a spirit causing havoc a few states over. He regularly left to do jobs but this was the first one since he and Sam had actually become a couple a few months before. He wanted to spend the night with Sam but, as usual, the tall man had taken the Friday night shift at the bar. Wanting to surprise his new partner, the hunter pulled up outside the bar and climbed out the Impala. This would be the first time he'd even set eyes on the inside of the building. 

It was 11pm and there was music blasting inside along with the familiar noise of drunk people enjoying themselves. Dean prepared himself to step inside. 

The bar was completely opposite to how he'd expected. It wasn't the typical small town club/bar he'd had in mind but instead it was bright with stage lights, neon flashes and there seemed to be glitter on the walls. Something then struck him like a sledgehammer. This was a gay bar. How had he never realised that Gold was a gay bar? Sam worked in a gay bar. He wasn't against that or anything as he and Sam were together but it was a shock. 

He scanned the room; most of the patrons were surrounding the stage where a woman- no, man- was performing. A drag act. How had this slipped beneath his radar for so long? He pushed forward to the bar to asked where Sam was. Perhaps he was waiting tables and Dean had just missed him when looking. 

He leant over the bar until he caught the attention of one of the bartenders. She shuffled over and smiled at him warmly. Her face dropped however when he asked where Sam Wesson was. She hesitated for a second but eventually pointed Dean in the direction of the stage area. He thanked her before moving off to surprise his partner. 

He pushed through the crowds, eye peeled for his boyfriend until he had made it right to the front of the crowd. This place was packed. He glanced briefly up at the beautiful Drag Queen before continuing he search. But something in his gut made him peer back up at the Queen where she was lip syncing to a classic strong woman song. 

Suddenly, he froze. 

Sam. Sam was performing up on the stage in a dress, wig and heels. He looked amazing in them but the shock descended on him like a tonne of bricks. Sam had been lying to him for months about what he did for a living. He didn't work the bar. He was a drag act. Feeling betrayed, Dean pushed himself away from the stage and hurried towards the door. 

He heard Sam shout his name in an urgent panic but didn't turn around. Instead he ran straight out the door and to the safety of the Impala. 

\---  
It was a long time later before Sam also left the building. Despite everything he had no choice but to stay and perform the rest of his set. This was his job. This was how he paid his rent. The tall man was still in drag and he nearly twisted his ankle on the stones as he ran across to the sleek black car. 

He wretched the door open and slumped down inside. Gently, spits of rain began to drop down onto the windshield. There was a tense silence hovering in the air that Sam knew he had to be the one to break. He rubbed his rouged lips together as he prepared to speak. 

"Dean... I didn't know how to tell you." He whispered, not daring to look at the other man. 

"Why?" Dean snapped, "Because I'm so closed minded? Because I wouldn't understand?!" He took a ragged breath, "Even after I told you about what I do?" 

At this Sam turned so his full body faced Dean, "No, I didn't because I didn't want to lose you. You're the best thing that's happened to me in years, Dean. A few times in the past my job has driven people away. They haven't liked it or didn't want me doing it. There was a risk you'd feel the same. I didn't want to take that chance!" His voice wobbled under the weight of his emotions. 

"Sam... You could tell me anything in the world and it couldn't change how I feel about you. No matter what you do for a job you are still you. The man I... the man I've grown to love." 

Sam swallowed, a tear leaked from his eye and left a line in his drag makeup, "I love you, Dean. I'd do anything not to lose you." 

There was a brief silence as Dean mulled over everything he had just learned. This wasn't exactly a little thing he was just thrown into. His boyfriend had been hiding a whole part of his life for months. 

Dean smiled gently, "Is this why you only left me into your living room that time I came to your apartment?" 

Sam blushed and the effect wasn't completely lost beneath the foundation, "Yes. I had to lock all my clothes in my bedroom and all the makeup in my bathroom. I was so paranoid you were going to start wandering around." 

Dean laughed, "At that point I was actually just relieved you let me visit. I thought you had dead bodies hidden in your house or something." 

Sam laughed too. He was just pleased Dean hadn't outright rejected him like so many others had done. 

After a beat, "You realise I'm going to have to come to your shows now?" The hunter grinned. 

Sam blushed and hid his face behind his hands with long fake nails, "But you and Bobby are heading out of town so maybe I can find an office job before you return." He giggled. 

Dean smiled but was deadly serious when he muttered, "You better not." 

\---  
A month later,

"Welcome to the stage," The voice boomed out over the microphone, "Samantha Angel!" 

Dean watched transfixed as his boyfriend slinked into the stage in a tight dress, wig and sky-scraper heels. You could barely tell that Sam was hidden beneath the makeup and he was suddenly Samantha Angel. The voluptuous wig fluttered as she moved across the stage lip syncing to pop classic after pop classic. She seemed surprisingly steady despite the heels.

The crowd cheered loudly. 

She had attracted a large audience, who were all clapping and singing along. One of the bar tenders told Dean that it was normal for Samantha's performances to pull in almost double the numbers they'd usually receive. Even some straight people were coming in to see Sam despite it being a gay bar. 

Dean felt a slight flutter of pride in his chest. Despite everything Sam had gone through, he was good at his job and should be allowed to be proud of it. Sure they'd make an odd pair: The Hunter and the Drag Queen but quite frankly, as long as they had each other why the hell would they want to be anything else?

~The End~

 

Bonus:

Dean had come along with Sam to the bar to help him get ready before his show in a couple of hours. However, the hunter couldn't understand why Sam required over 2 hours to simply put on some make up and a wig. He had not yet learnt the painstaking art that is Drag Queen makeup. 

"Pass me the glue stick." Sam muttered to Dean as he continued patting the moisturiser into his face. 

"The what?! Glue?" The confusion showed on Dean's face, "Why would you even need a glue stick?" 

Sam smirked slightly; he'd forgotten that the bizarre handy tricks all Drag Queens learn seem so weird to outsiders. He held out a not-yet-false-nailed hand, "Pass it here and it'll show you." 

The Hunter passed it over with a fascinated look upon his face. He watched carefully as Sam unscrewed the lid and began dragging the glue over his eyebrows. He kept going until it was completely smooth.

The Queen explained as she finished up, "It flatters them down so they're harder to see under foundation and then I can draw on new woman eyebrows."

"But doesn't it hurt?" Dean asked.

Sam smiled and shook his head. 

This was really a fascinating process and the Hunter was learning so much about a world he'd only just dipped his toe into. Needless to say, he was glad it was Sam introducing him to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written another Drag Queen Sam story called Queen and it won the 2016 January Monthly Fanfiction Award on Fanfiction. Net! 
> 
> Plus, we need more Drag Sam in our lives so let me know if you write one!


End file.
